Detrás de la puerta
by himepeti
Summary: One shot... Un matrimonio forzado, una verdad oculta... Leemoon


-Mmph—Fue su respuesta cuando Kakashi le dijo que podía irse a descansar, Naruto a su lado se mostró más enérgico e incluso más emocionado, el Uchiha sonrío ladinamente consciente del motivo, durante todo el camino de regreso de esa misión de rango S el Uzumaki sólo se la pasó hablando como se follaría a la pelirosada, estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa ladina al reconocer que aunque no lo demostrara él estaba mucho más emocionado que el rubio.

Salió de la oficina consciente de como el ojiazul le seguía de cerca.

-¿Qué teme?—Volteó a ver al rubio intentando procesar qué le cuestionaba—Deja de estar de gruñón seguro si te acercaras a tu esposa, también tendrías con quien coger.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos por la molestia de aquel comentario y ácido como era, decidió soltar una frase cargada de malicia.

-Sakura, no es tu esposa y hasta donde tengo entendido no estás casado con ella—El rubio sonrió avergonzado llevándose la mano derecha tras la cabeza.

-Ey, teme no grites, si alguien llega enterarse de lo que hay entre ella y yo va a matarme.—Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos consciente del porque Sakura hacia toda esa treta, preguntándose porque Naruto no le hacía caso a otra mujer, había varias en la aldea incluso fuera que gustosas le corresponderían y no esa pelirosada que prácticamente lo usaba pretendiendo levantar alguna clase de celos en él, gran error fue haberse metido con ella tras haber regresado a la aldea pero de eso habían transcurrido 4 años, ahora tenía 20, y 2 de casado, junto a ella... otra que había sido enamorada de Naruto.

No había sido sencillo, todo eso fue manejado por los altos mandos, ni él ni ella deseaban ser esposos, incluso Hinata estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto, fue difícil los primeros meses de matrimonio al inicio por su frustración, porque le eligieron una esposa que no deseaba, que no conocía, solo porque decidieron que era la mejor manera para que fuese aceptado en la aldea, a lado de la persona más noble de renombre y con peso en Konoha por su ancestral clan, también querían una tregua por llamarlo así entre los clanes más antiguos, Hiashi no se veía muy contento con la decisión del consejo pero amante de las reglas no protestó y cedió, y él no pudo hacer mucho, quería estar de regreso y servir a la aldea redimirse de sus errores, y ella era su pase.

Pero nada es eterno, su inicio fue primero una atracción sexual de su parte, Hinata no era la mujer que creía, detrás de las ropas holgadas escondía una mujer totalmente desarrollada, unas prominentes curvas su cuerpo era esbelto pero solía confundirse con uno relleno por esas curvas endemoniadas, para la Hyuuga fue distinto, ella no se dejaría atrapar por un cuerpo atlético o una cara atractiva y él lo sabía, con cada día que pasaba no entendía porque se había enamorado de Naruto y empezaba a sentirse molesto, él finalmente quería tener a su esposa, así que literalmente empezó a acosarla, aprovecharse de su título como esposo, queriendo reclamar ciertos privilegios como dormir a su lado, para la exHyuga fue evidente qué planeaba con eso, meterse más que en su cama, así que opuso resistencia; pero la ojiluna era bondadosa con el tiempo y una misión en equipo pudo darse cuenta que él la protegía, todo el tiempo se las arregló para mantenerla lejos de combate recibiendo heridas dirigidas a ella, y la kunoichi ya no pudo resistirse sin existir un motivo claro.

Fue consciente que Hinata se le entregó por deseo aquella primera vez, pero también que empezó a enamorarse y él no sabía que comenzaba a sucederle porque también actuaba como un verdadero estúpido a su lado, lo hacía sonrojarse y aunque su frialdad no cambiaba incluso con ella, lo sabía Hinata le despertaba sentimientos, estaba perdido en sus encantos, su amabilidad, su bondad, dulzura, incluso de sus defectos uno de ellos su debilidad.

Nadie en la aldea se imaginaria lo que ambos habían formado en esos dos años de matrimonio, pensaban que estaban casados porque los habían unido ya que él no le mostraba afecto absoluto fuera de su mansión, casi no salían o asistían a eventos por eso mismo muchos aldeanos compadecían a la exHyuga, creyendo que sufría un infierno a su lado pero él estaba seguro que no era así, veía el brillo en sus ojos cuando lo enfocaba, sentía sus abrazos sinceros, ese sonrojo cuando la pillaba observándolo, sentía cada orgasmo cuando se metía entre sus piernas y lo mejor es que descubrió que la dulce Hyuuga tenía un lado oscuro que nadie más que él conocía, y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso al haberla corrompido.

-He estado pensando un poco en Hina-chan, ella es bonita no tanto como mi Sakura chan pero no está mal—Al decir esto el ojiazul se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo—La vi el otro día en el festival y vestía un kimono muy pegado, entonces vi que es tetona y culona...—Sasuke no fue consciente de la mirada asesina que le propicio misma que lo hizo callar, lo único que sabía es que le prohibiría ponerse ese kimono de nueva cuenta, él mismo lo notó cuando ella regresó después de ese tonto festival, se lo hizo hasta entrada la madrugada por haberlo provocado con esa ropa—Ey teme ¿acaso te has puesto celoso?

-No digas tonterías—Respondió seco.

-¿Qué hablan?—De la nada les había salido Sakura, Sasuke rodó los ojos y en acto predestinado planeó su contraataque.

-Naruto me contaba que piensan tener un hijo pronto...

-¡Teme yo...!

-¡Shanaro!—A continuación se escuchó un golpe que le fue propiciado al rubio—Sasuke kun, este idiota y yo ¿cómo podríamos tener hijos?—Le dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, poniendo un angelical rostro.

-A mí eso no me importa—Respondió tras irse enseguida, escuchando murmullos molestos de la pelirosa regañando al rubio.

Él tenía otra idea en mente, ser silencioso era lo primero de su lista de otra manera Hinata saldría de la cama enseguida para ofrecerle una cena ligera, pasaban de las 10 de la noche pero la conocía, seguramente ya estaría en su cuarto, en su cama, esa cama que los vio desfallecer incontables veces... durante su regreso tuvo una idea, no era por ganarle al idiota de su amigo, sino porque era algo que deseaba, quería ver surgir su clan, era tiempo de empezar a hacer la tarea para convertirse en padre, alguna ocasión habló con Hinata respecto a los niños, ella era fantasiosa pero en ese punto coincidieron ambos deseaban dos hijos, ambos deseaban ser padres, aunque en aquel momento no, ella en aquel tiempo iba a cumplir 19, en ese punto era meses más joven que él, ahora a su veinte años, tenía curiosidad si ella estaría dispuesta a ceder... dejar de ser una ninja para convertirse en madre.

Tal como lo predijo la encontró cubierta por las mantas, su largo cabello azulino tapaba un poco del angelical rostro, su respiración profunda le indicaba que se encontraba profundamente dormida, sonrió ladinamente acercándose a pasos lentos y silenciosos comenzando a desnudarse, se metió entre las mantas atrayéndola a su desnudez sobresaltándola, arrancándola del mundo de los sueños de forma abrupta.

La ahora Uchiha activo de inmediato su byakugan y Sasuke arqueó su ceja al darse cuenta que le apuntaba con el filo de un kunai a la altura de la yugular, su sonrisa irónica se posó orgulloso.

-¿Piensas matar a tu esposo?—Los ojos lunas se humedecieron deshaciendo su doujutsu, el kunai golpeó el suelo con fuerza cuando ella lo arrojó para abrazar al Uchiha por el cuello.

-Estás en casa—Murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué te sucede?—Le preguntó posando sus manos en la cintura femenina abrazándola preocupado por su extraño actuar, verla defenderse eficientemente había sido incluso excitante, su polla se encontraba dura desde que entró a la habitación pero actuaba de forma extraña y eso era lo primero que tenía que solucionar.

-Te extrañe—Sasuke rodó los ojos y tomó los antebrazos femeninos obligándola a soltarlo.

-¿Eso es todo?—Preguntó cansino, no podía controlarlo él no era una persona considerada, ella no le respondió— ¿Por qué me atacaste?

La peliazul guardó silencio no muy segura de contarle la verdad, hizo una fina línea de sus labios y agachó la mirada, a ella le enseñaron que sus problemas eran solo suyos, así debía ser, no podía regalárselos a su pareja cuando ella era la que debía ayudarlo a él, aunque Sasuke realmente poco le platicaba de sus complicaciones siempre quería saber todo respecto a ella... aunque esto no solo era suyo.

-Sasuke kun... te amo—El moreno la miró con cinismo, prestando atención en lo que vestía la chica nada menos que una de sus playeras negras, una braga negra y la forma de su busto le indicaba que no traía sostén.

-¿Ahora duermes con mi ropa?—Soltó seco, aún en la oscuridad supo que se sonrojó, el corazón de la chica palpitaba alocado.

-Te extrañaba—Murmuró en respuesta—Y así te sentía un poco más cerca.

-Hyuuga sentimental—Sasuke le tomó un mechón de cabellos y lo puso detrás de la oreja-¿Quieres sentirme mucho más cerca?—Incluso Hinata pudo percibir el grado de perversión de su cuestionamiento.

-¿Cómo es que te encuentras desnudo?—Hinata le preguntó demostrando la sorpresa que la atrapó al percatarse del hecho.

-De la misma manera en como tú solo traes bragas.—La chica se llevó las manos a la cara apenada y una pequeña risa del moreno se escuchó en la habitación—Hinata, ¿cuántas veces me has visto desnudo?—Apenada comenzó a descubrir su rostro, miles de veces, incluso había hecho cosas que jamás pensó haría pero él la motivaba y solo quería hacerlo feliz, además aunque le costara admitirlo lo disfrutaba, solo que el comienzo de aquel pecaminoso acto siempre era un tanto vergonzoso para ella—Te viste muy sexy atacándome.

Hinata posó sus orbes lunas en él con sorpresa, entreabrió sus labios sin poder revelarle su motivo. Sasuke se recostó boca arriba motivándola a que lo montara, la observó un par de minutos en silencio y a continuación la despojó de su playera.

-Yo te abrazaré, no la necesitas más—Hinata sonrió tiernamente, y él se sentó cumpliendo su palabra con un plus, le acariciaba la espalda con las yemas de los dedos delicadamente.

Hinata acomodó su cara en los pectorales masculinos disfrutando del calor y fragancia que emanaba.

-Esto si qué es una sorpresa—El Uchiha habló al ver que las bragas femeninas tenían unos moños a los laterales que la mantenían en su lugar, deshizo el arreglo disfrutando de la desnudez, reacomodándola para que pudiera sentir su hombría, Hinata lo miró a los ojos y buscó los labios masculinos, que la recibieron hambrientos.

-¿Me extrañaste?—Le preguntó curiosa.

-Creo que no—Mintió el azabache jugueteando.

-Sasuke kun—La voz femenina tenía tinte de tristeza, mismo que lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Por qué eres tan tonta? ¿Crees que mi polla se pone dura solo porque sí?

-Por las mañanas sucede—Respondió sincera, él negó.

-Te extrañe... pero mi verga solo reacciona a ti y probablemente ella te extraño mucho más que yo.

-Mmmm...

-¿mmm qué?

-Es algo extraño y no sé si sea bueno.

-Es bueno—Afirmó-¿Qué te sucede?—Volvió a preguntar al notarla tan abrumada.

Hinata volvió a recargarse en los pectorales masculinos y busco entrelazar sus dedos de la mano derecha con los del moreno, decidiéndose a contarle.

-Padre... el consejo del clan Hyuuga... ellos creen que será mejor que nos separemos...

-¿Qué?—La interrumpió no pudiendo concebir lo recién escuchado.

-Incluso han hablado con Kakashi sensei y están valorando la propuesta—La voz de Hinata era un susurro apenas—Ellos creen que no tiene caso que estemos juntos...

-¿Por qué mierda van a decidir nuestras vidas?—Le preguntó tomándola del mentón, obligándola a que se enderezara y lo viera directo a los ojos, la vio suspirar derrotada y al punto del llanto.

-Dicen que nuestro matrimonio es una falsa, que yo debo volver al distrito Hyuuga y que tú has tenido lo que querías, que ya no me necesitas más.

Sasuke guardó silencio, estaba furioso.

-¿De dónde sacaron esa mierda?

-Es porque dicen que no nos comportamos como un matrimonio...

-¿Quieren que ande como tu perro faldero en esos estúpidos festivales y reuniones?—Hinata no respondió, porque en cierta manera eso esperaban, además sabía que lo que le iba a revelar no le gustaría en absoluto.

-Trate de convencerlos, les dije que no era lo que pensaban... les dije que me habías hecho tú mujer—Las lágrimas de la ojiluna rodaron por sus mejillas—Pero ellos dijeron que era natural, que los hombres tenían necesidades...—El cuerpo femenino convulsionó entre los fuertes brazos masculinos.

-No se equivocan... tengo una inmensa necesidad de ti—La chica sin poder verlo se acurrucó en el pecho masculino.

-¿Me amas Sasuke kun?—El nombrado dibujó una sonrisa un tanto cínica en su rostro, ahora que se lo preguntaba y reflexionaba se daba cuenta que nunca se lo había dicho...

-Me separaran de ti—Sasuke la miró hacia abajo al escucharla hablar nuevamente, dándose cuenta que tardó demasiado en responderle dándole a entender algo erróneo.

-Que lo intenten, eres mía Hinata, ahora eres Uchiha Hinata ya no eres una Hyuuga.

-No se trata de eso, sino de los términos del matrimonio—Explicó—Tenían otras expectativas respecto a nuestra unión, sin embargo ninguna les funcionó, los clanes no se encuentran más conformes y tampoco te he servido tanto... mi compañía o ausencia realmente no te afectan... y ahora le seré de más utilidad a mi clan.

-¿Por qué?—Reparó al darse cuenta que había algo oscuro ahí—Hinata se apenó recordando.

-Cuando intenté detenerlos... y les confesé que soy tu mujer en todos los sentidos, ellos no creían que tú y yo...—Mordió su labio inferior cuando más recuerdos de aquella tarde la invadieron, omitió la información que le dio la médica que la revisó y siguió con lo que podía contarle—Padre dijo que era peligroso que siguiera a tu lado, la sangre del clan Hyuuga siempre ha sido pura y quieren que se mantenga de esa forma, él... ellos realmente pensaron que tú y yo nunca nos veríamos atraídos, ahora que se han enterado no quieren que siga sucediendo.

-¿Y para qué jodidos te quieren de regreso? ¿No se supone que tu hermana es la líder ahora de tu clan?

-Lo es... simplemente al inicio me sacaron porque era una manera menos obvia de quitarme del liderazgo, ahora me quieren de regreso solo para proteger la pureza del clan...

-¿Qué diablos pensaban? ¿Quiénes se creen? ¡Por favor me casé contigo era obvio que te haría mía!

-No me dejes ir por favor—Hinata se abrazó al torso del Uchiha, soltándose a llorar, ignorando el hecho de que el moreno estaba furioso—Por favor—Sollozó nuevamente—No me escuchan porque soy mujer... mi palabra no tiene peso—Explicó con la voz entrecortada—Han pensado que quizás podrías oponerte pero al final creen que terminaras cediendo y me dejaras volver a mi clan, pero por favor no lo hagas.

El moreno observo el cuerpo de la chica abrazada a él llorando, chasqueó la lengua ¿por qué creía que la dejaría ir?

-Quizás algún día puedas amarme porque creo que sientes algo cálido por mí—La voz de la chica apenas fue perceptible y el Uchiha sonrió con ironía.

-Que tonta eres—Hinata se pasmó, debilitando su agarre dispuesta a soltarle—Te amo—Escuchar eso provocó que su llanto saliera en cascada—Shh—Exclamó abrazándola con fuerza hacia él—Nadie podría apartarme de ti, solucionaré esa mierda.

La beso en su húmeda mejilla, esperando pacientemente a que se tranquilizara, acercándola a su cuerpo finalmente lo consiguió ella se veía mucho más serena aunque no lo soltaba, y él tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Dormía con el kunai porque tenía miedo.

-¿A qué?

-Sasuke kun... estoy embarazada—Los ojos negros se abrieron enormemente, inhaló llenando sus pulmones procesando la noticia—Una médica del clan me revisó porque querían comprobar que siguiera siendo doncella... pero ella me notificó que estoy encinta, guardó la información ese día ante el consejo del clan pero no sé si lo seguirá haciendo, ella puede hablar y por eso temía—Explicó escuetamente, no deseaba comentarle de la atrocidad que podía decidir el consejo solo para separarlos, aun así Sasuke comprendió abrazándola con más fuerza, deseando inyectarle seguridad, comprendiendo lo que debió sufrir esos días sola.

-No les harán nada—Decretó, luego sonrió ladinamente—Antes de llegar a casa venía pensando en esa posibilidad—Hinata levantó sus orbes lunas confundida, él la enfocó—Era hora de convertirnos en padres.

La sonrisa sincera de su mujer le hizo corresponderle de la misma manera, pegando sus frentes dando paso a un tierno beso, Hinata le tomó de las mejillas y Sasuke de las caderas acomodándola y penetrándola con delicadeza, le mordió el labio inferior queriendo acallar el gemido que estuvo a punto de soltar.

-Si que te extrañaba—Sasuke le susurró haciéndola sonreír—Te amo—soltó por segunda vez, siendo consciente que quizás para que volviera a decirlo pasaría demasiado tiempo—No lo olvides—Ordenó moviéndola sobre su hombría, escuchando sus jadeos y abrazándola, haciéndole el amor de una manera delicada e inusual pero igual de gratificante a sus habituales entregas.

La madrugada cayó y con ella seguían unidos, tuvieron una corta noche hablando y perteneciéndose, Sasuke tomó una de las manos de la ojiluna poniendo atención en el anillo que la proclamaba como su esposa, siendo consciente que tenía algo que arreglar.

Hinata caminó a su lado algunos aldeanos los miraban curiosos, no es que nunca salieran juntos, pero la unión se les seguía haciendo inusual, Sasuke apresuró el paso y ella no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo, aun nerviosa se introdujo en la oficina del Hokage, que lo recibió calurosamente aunque ensueñado.

-Vaya, que novedad tenerlos por aquí—Comentó sincero.

-Explícame por qué mierda quieren deshacer nuestro matrimonio—Kakashi levantó su ceja izquierda con cierta incredulidad, apenas ayer había llegado y a primera hora ya lo tenía ahí reclamando eso, la peliazul se veía nerviosa y un tanto asustada.

-Bueno—Miró a Hinata sorprendido de que le hubiera revelado la información, pensó que lo guardaría hasta que se le notificara oficialmente, la vio llevarse ambas manos entre los pechos acongojada y mirando al Uchiha con preocupación; cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse.

-Por favor tranquilízate—Escuchar el susurro de voz femenino lo hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse que ella lo tomaba del brazo derecho, mirándolo con suplica y el Uchiha mostraba su mangekyu sharingan.

-¿Lo han hablado?—Cuestionó estando seguro de eso y queriéndose evitar charlas redundantes, Sasuke gruñó.

-El clan Hyuuga pensó que era lo mejor y dio muy buenos argumentos sobre su falsa relación.

-Me cansan con ella y esperaban que todo se quedara en un maldito papel—Kakashi se vio tentado a reír, ver a Sasuke perder los estribos por una chica era digno de ver.

-Sasuke kun—Lo llamó ella consternada y muy avergonzada.

-Entonces ustedes tendrán que mostrar pruebas de que no es así—La peliazul analizó la información sorprendida y Kakashi quiso esclarecerle el panorama—Sabes lo imponente que es tu clan Hinata, no sé porque se han puesto tan obstinados al respecto—Hinata miró al Uchiha, y esa mirada fue cómplice, ambos sabían por qué.

-¿Por qué demonios tendría que hacer esa mierda? Basta con decirte que no estoy de acuerdo y quiero que detengas todo, es mi esposa y así se quedara.

El peliplata llevó sus manos a la barbilla.

-Les diré tu respuesta, pero no sé si les bastará.

-Debe hacerlo—Anunció tomando la muñeca izquierda de la peliazul arrastrándola con él.

La peliazul reacomodó el obi de su kimono, suspiró nerviosa mirando la puerta de madera frente a ella, luego al moreno que lucía furioso.

-Sasuke kun—Lo llamó, él no volteó a verla se mordió el labio inferior estresada solo había pasado una semana después de que el Uchiha hablara con el sexto y ya se tenían que enfrentar al consejo de la aldea y de su mismo clan, aplicó un poco más de fuerza en su labio asustada, sabiendo que eso no podría terminar bien.

-Pasen—Shizune, les indicó interrumpiendo las cavilaciones femeninas, Sasuke no la esperó y se adelantó dejándola rezagada.

El recinto la hizo ponerse más nerviosa, había dos mesas a los extremos y en ellas estaban personalidades importantes ya fuera de la aldea o del clan Hyuuga, la peliazul fue incapaz de sostener la mirada de su padre posándola en el suelo de madera.

-Tomen asiento—La voz de Kakashi sonó en el lugar, y la chica tomó una de las sillas que estaba frente a las mesas, Sasuke no lo hizo y ella lo miró con tinte de preocupación.

-Estamos aquí para solucionar su problema—Una abuela del consejo de la Hoja habló, Sasuke sonrió con ironía ¿Cuál maldito problema? Hinata jamás sería su problema—Se ha analizado su situación y sus diversos beneficios, el cometido principal de su unión se ha cumplido, así que al no existir motivos para lo contrario se ha decidido la resolución de su matrimonio.

Las orbes lunas se aguaron, apretando sus puños en la fina tela del kimono floreado que portaba. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua sosteniéndole la mirada a la abuela.

-Hinata sal—Sasuke le ordenó ganándose enseguida todas las miradas, la ojiluna sintió una opresión en su pecho sin comprender la acción del azabache.

-Sasuke—Kakashi habló tensándose, tenía una corazonada de que lo que se avecinaba no era bueno.

-Obedece—La voz fría del moreno la hizo ponerse en pie.

-No tiene porque obedecerte, en cuánto ustedes firmen los papeles del divorcio su matrimonio quedara resuelto, ella ya no te pertenece Uchiha—Hiashi habló imponente, provocando que el moreno sonriera mordazmente.

-¿Y qué les hace creer que firmaré esa mierda? –Hinata se vio tentada a llamarlo, estaba haciendo las cosas mal pero no pudo hacerlo, solo llevó sus manos a la altura de sus generosos pechos.

El consejo de ancianos se miró extrañados.

-Se los dije—Kakashi habló cansino, queriendo que borraran ese rostro no debía ser noticia, él se los comunicó Sasuke había sido claro.

-¿Para qué quieres retener a Hinata a tu lado Uchiha? –Hiashi cuestionó mirándolo despectivamente—Su matrimonio no fue por amor, ni siquiera por conveniencia sino más bien para que te sirviera de expiación, es hora que Hinata se vea liberada de esa punición.

Sasuke exhaló pesadamente dudando por un momento pero de inmediato sus ideas se aclararon, él no podía dejarla ir no solo porque se lo pidió, sino porque ambos querían estar juntos, al único que mediocremente escucharían sería a él y sobre todo tenían un gran motivo por el cual luchar, a quién proteger ahora ya no era solo su amor.

-Es mi esposa—Dijo firme destilando su molestia.

-Ya no lo será más—Hiashi le respondió tranquilo.

-No es algo que ustedes deban decidir—Debatió tajante—Es algo entre nosotros solamente—Tragó su furia para intentar ser mediático, de otra manera esos viejos harían lo que quisieran.

-No tiene sentido, ella y tú no son más que un matrimonio en papel—Sasuke sonrió ladinamente tras escuchar las palabras de su suegro, él sabía perfectamente que no era así, Hiashi captó esa mirada burlesca que lo encaraba haciéndole arder las entrañas, ¿en qué maldita hora aceptó poner a su hija en sus manos?

Miró a Hinata con desdén, se había equivocado una vez más con ella, nunca pensó que cedería ante el Uchiha y no sólo eso se le entregó ¿y si la había obligado? Rápidamente desechó esa idea, si hubiera sido así ella no estaría renuente al disolver el matrimonio, verla a lado del moreno, con esa mueca de preocupación y afectada, respondía.

-Sasuke tiene razón—Kakashi habló saliendo en su defensa—Deberían decidir ellos.

-Entonces que lo hagan de una vez—La anciana habló con fastidio—O más bien la chica apoye al Uchiha o pida su divorcio—Miró a Hiashi con fastidio.

La cara de Hiashi se endureció, mirando nuevamente a su primogénita pero esta vez con un tinte de amenaza.

-Lo siento padre—El susurro de Hinata apenas fue audible juntó todas sus fuerzas para sostener la iracunda mirada—No quiero divorciarme de Sasuke kun.

-Vámonos—El azabache ordenó dándose la vuelta y dando un par de pasos hacia la gran puerta de madera.

-Lo harás—El abuelo Hyuuga finalmente habló—Es lo que debes hacer, debes cumplir con tus obligaciones.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta abruptamente, irritado de la insistencia.

-La chica ha hablado, no tiene caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo—Otro abuelo del consejo de Konoha habló.

-Ella no decide—Hiashi habló firme.

-Ella es mi esposa, soy yo el que decide por ella ¿no?—Sasuke debatió retándolo—Ella ya no está bajo tu tutela, ni siquiera es Hyuuga...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—Hiashi lo interrumpió sin poder detenerse—Es una Hyuuga por donde la veas.

-Lleva mi apellido—Sasuke contestó con fastidio.

-Pero no te pertenece, deja de ser egoísta no tiene porque pagar por tus culpas. –Hinata apretó sus puños, deseosa de callar a su padre pero su sumisión no se lo permitió, miró a Sasuke furioso pero sin tener nada que decir.

-N-no pago sus culpas... a-ambos sa-sabíamos el porque se nos unió pero eso ha cambiado—Hinata finalmente pudo hablar, levantó su perlada encarando a su padre, decidiéndose a luchar tan arduamente como él lo estaba haciendo, Sasuke la enfocó sin que su rostro expresara nada, sabiendo que estaba venciendo sus miedos—No tiene sentido separarnos porque nosotros queremos estar juntos—Buscó la mirada oscura, y se encontró con una perceptible sonrisa.

-Sentimentalismos Hinata—Hiashi habló seguro. Sasuke bajó su mirada para después enfocar a su suegro de manera decidida, dispuesto a dar fin a esa discusión sin sentido.

-¿No es suficiente todo este teatro montado? Tus miedos son reales—Hinata miró asustada al moreno avecinado sus palabras, miró a su padre sin poder contenerse—Así la separes de mí, solo romperás el matrimonio más no nuestra unión, estamos juntos, ya lo sabes ¿qué más pruebas quieres?

Hiashi lo miró fríamente, los ancianos del consejo de Konoha dieron el asunto por terminado comenzando a desalojar el recinto por otra puerta detrás de ellos, Kakashi preocupado por como reaccionara el moreno decidió permanecer en silencio.

-Tú no entiendes nada Uchiha, y eres incapaz de hacerlo porque no sabes los motivos que me llevan a cuidar de mi hija.

-Te equivocas—Sasuke negó cansino y sonrió mordaz—Ella me interesa, pero también lleva en su vientre a mi hijo, así que no hables cosas que desconoces—Hiashi frunció el ceño sorprendido, el abuelo Hyuga miró a Hinata aterrado.

El Uchiha entrelazó sus dedos a la peliazul sacándola del recinto, cerró sus ojos al saber que se dejó llevar por el momento confesando algo que quizás debió guardar pero estaba harto del patriarca Hyuuga.

-Arigato, Sasuke kun—Volteó a ver a Hinata, escuchar su voz entrecortada lo confundió.

-¿Qué diablos?—No pudo evitar hablarle de esa manera grotesca, estaba irritado y verla llorar sin entenderlo lo llevaba al límite.

Hinata se abrazó a él en ese casi vacío pasillo de la torre del Hokage, Sakura e Ino captaron la escena una con interés otra con desazón esperando el momento que la primogénita Hyuuga fuera obligada a soltarse.

-¿Estás temblando?—Preguntó sorprendido, comprendiendo que había estado aterrada, finalmente mostrándole su estado—Jamás dejaría que te apartaran de mí, tonta—Rompió su abrazo delicadamente, golpeando la frente de la ojiluna con dos de sus dedos, sonriéndole e inclinándose para tomar los labios y besarlos tiernamente.

La Yamanaka sonrió entusiasmada por la tierna escena a lo lejos, Sakura la observó incrédula pero aceptando que ya todo estaba perdido para ella.

Hinata atrapó las mejillas del moreno entre sus manos, rompiendo el beso mirando aquellos ojos oscuros que la habían enamorado.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado—Un apenas perceptible rubor se posó en las mejillas del Uchiha y desvió su mirada.

-Tú... tú igual—Reconoció, siendo consciente que por el momento podía bajar las defensas, ambos necesitaban mimarse después de esa estresante situación ya que si bien no se hubiera separado de ella, quizás seguir juntos en Konoha hubiera sido imposible.

Esta vez Hinata fue la que propició el beso fugaz, recuperando la atención de su esposo.

-Soy feliz de ser tu esposa... pero sobre todo tener a tu hijo en mi interior, él significa nuestro amor y nuestro nuevo comienzo—Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

-Todo será mejor—Anunció el moreno casi en un murmullo, pero ella asintió segura de la frase, a su lado todo estaría bien.

 **FIN**

Por fin algo dulce :D ;)


End file.
